The technology of reading information which is magnetically encoded on documents has been developed for use in a number of areas, including banking. Machines have been developed for use in the banking industry to read magnetically encoded information from checks, such as the bank from which the check was drawn and the account number ("ON US" field). These machines are designed for high speed check reading (e.g. 5000 to 10,000 checks per hour) with very high reading accuracies. However, these machines are relatively large and very expensive. Accordingly, their size and cost limit their range of application. For example, there is presently a need and desire at point-of-sale (POS) locations in retail stores to read magnetically encoded information from checks without having to key the information into a data entry terminal.
The need for a POS check reader is only partly fulfilled. For example, Fargo Electronics makes such a drive, sold under the name the "Checkreader". Another example is the Onyx check reader produced by VeriFone. Devices of this type are typically sized and priced appropriately for use at POSs. However, many check readers which are usable for check reading at POSs suffer a number of problems, including check reading inaccuracy, difficult or awkward hand presentation of a check to the reader, and electromagnetic sensitivity. Additionally, these readers are only designed to read one type of magnetically encoded character type.
Check reading inaccuracy can be caused by magnetic interference, and results either in a misread check or an error signal. The problem of electromagnetic sensitivity is usually caused by the requirement that a check reader be located close to a cash register, scale or UPC scanner. This sensitivity results in reduced reading accuracy or inoperability.
Referring to the inability of typical POS check readers to read different types of magnetically encoded characters, this problem is usually the result of signal filtering techniques used when reading magnetically encoded characters. For example, a check reader configured to read E-13B character types (used as a standard in the U.S. and parts of Europe) will typically be unable to read CMC-7 character types (used as a standard in France and parts of South America).
Another cause of reading inaccuracy is the manner in which the magnetically encoded information is applied or incorporated into the document (check). In particular, magnetically encoded information can be applied to documents with relatively inexpensive desktop printers. These devices can apply magnetic material (toner) in such a way that the resulting magnetic configuration will be anisotropic normal to the plane of the document. This type of configuration is problematic in that it can not be properly read if not correctly magnetized.
The configuration of E-13B character type and poor ergonomic design can result in difficult and awkward hand presentation of checks to POS check readers. More specifically, E-13B style was designed to be read from the right to left. Accordingly, the read head of a check reader in relation to the feed arrangement should be positioned so that the person feeding the check to the reader is capable of accomplishing this task with a natural motion and the least amount of manipulation of the check, regardless of whether the person is right or left-handed. The ability of a person to efficiently present checks to the check reader is important in most POS situations due to the relatively high volume of customer service required.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a POS-type check or document reader with improved accuracy, the ability to read more than one character type, and have a configuration designed to improve the ease at which a check can be presented to the reader. Additionally, these improvements should be provided without substantially increasing the cost of the check reader.